


The Picture-Perfect Date

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, bowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Follow-up to Only In The Movies.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

The case was finally over. You were on your way home. “So, kid,” Morgan started, turning toward Reid, “You kissed Y/N when she was mad? Rookie move.”

“I know nothing!” he replied, eliciting a laugh from everyone on the jet, including yourself. “I am clueless when it comes to women, what can I tell you.”

Hotch hung his head in his hand, laughing as the plane started to descend back toward the BAU. On your way to the airport, you’d both decided to go on a date as soon as you got back. “For the record, kissing a woman when she’s mad only works in the movies,” he said.

“Don’t worry,” you replied, waving his statement away with a flick of your wrist. “We’ve already been over that. But to continue the cheesy movie theme, we’re going bowling when we get back, specifically because we both suck at it, so it should be funny.”

Spencer remembered the last time he went bowling. He was a teenager and his fingers got stuck in the ball, causing him to fly halfway down the lane. “I am absolutely awful,” he said.

“And on this date, he can give me a proper kiss, instead of an angry one,” you laughed. If he wasn’t so socially awkward when it came to women, that angry kiss would’ve made you angry, but he literally had no clue, which is why you’d let it slide. Plus, he had amazingly soft lips and you wanted to kiss them again.

Morgan claimed he’d never been bowling, so after refusing to tell them what bowling alley you were going to, you told them you’d have to go as a group at some point. You’d pay to watch Morgan bowl. Apparently, he felt the same way. More specifically, he wanted to watch Reid mess up. “Absolutely not,” Reid exclaimed, waving his finger in front of Morgan’s face. “You are not coming to the bowling alley. This is a date and you are not invited.”

“Next time,” Emily said from the seat behind Spencer. “We have to go bowling at some point. And I’ll bring popcorn so we can watch Spencer fall down.”

Spencer cut his eyes at her as she sat back down, ready for it to just be the two of you. “You all suck.”

—–

After ditching the rest of the team, you and Spencer headed off to the nearest bowling alley. “We have to try different size balls so we can figure out what works the best for our fingers,” you said, getting confused when Spencer started laughing. “What’s so funny?”

“I know nothing about sexual innuendos, but that definitely sounded like one to me,” he said, picking up the 11-pound ball and testing it out. The 7-pound ball was too small, the 11-pound, like Spence had was too heavy, so finally you decided on the 9-pound one. “That looks like a kid’s ball.”

“Shut up,” you laughed. “I’m going to kick your ass.”

“Bring it.”

After bowling two rounds with both of you sucking, Spencer went to grab you both some crappy beer and cheap pizza. “Oh my god, this is deliciously disgusting,” you muttered, as the steaming hot cheese pulled from the slice you were eating and fell onto your shirt. 

“Nice,” he laughed, forgetting that he had tipped the beer glass toward his mouth which caused him to spill beer all over himself. 

The beer you were drinking almost came out of your nose when he spilled his own on himself. “Ha! Amazing, now I look like a pig and you smell like crappy beer. Let’s get back to it, so I can kick your ass.”

As Spencer picked up the ball, throwing it underhand down the lane. He accidentally stepped on the lane itself so his feet flew out from under him. At that point, beer actually did come out of your nose while Spencer just stayed on the floor laughing. “At least that wasn’t as bad as the last time I went bowling,” he said.

“Oh, you have to tell me what happened last time,” you insisted, biting into another molten hot piece of pizza. 

He shook his head as he walked back toward you, pointing towards the stain on your shirt. “Made you look!” he laughed. “And I’ll never tell.”

The rest of the game went off as both of you thought it would. You’d assumed you’d barely break 100, which was about right. Spencer got 114 and you got 123. “So even though we both suck, I still won, which means I’m better than you are!” you singsonged. 

“Rematch,” he insisted, grabbing another beer. He’d spilled more of it on him than he actually drank. Just as the next game started, Spencer picked up his ball and swung it backwards, but instead of throwing it forward, it slipped out of his hand, flying backward into the machine where you’d programmed your names in. Immediately, you both gasped, wondering if he’d broken the machine, but you checked it - it was fine.

“Is that what happened the last time you went bowling?” you asked. You were determined to get that out of him tonight. That and a proper kiss were your goals for the evening. “Come on, tell me!”

The second game was even worse than the first. Almost every turn resulted in the two of you throwing gutter balls and bowling impossible-to-complete splits.  
“You wanna head out after this? We can go to a bar and get better beer if you want.”

“That sounds good. Only two more turns each,” he replied. He was in the lead, which he was getting cocky about, so you playfully smacked him in the back of the head. 

Through some miracle, Spencer bowled a strike and then you bowled a gutter ball. 

Final turn. 

Once again, Spencer bowled a strike; then he hit six pins. It was your final turn. Without looking, you picked up the ball and swung it forward - really far forward. In your haste, you’d picked up the wrong ball. The holes for your fingers were too small so they got stuck and you fell over into the lane. “Oh my god!” Spencer screamed with laughter, doubling over in pain. “That was what happened to me when I went bowling last time!”

As you lay on the floor laughing, Spencer came over to kneel by your side in front of the lane. “You okay?” he asked as he bent down.

“Yea, I’m good.” He leaned his head into yours, his lips brushing lightly over your cheek on the way to your lips. “Is this the proper kiss I’m getting?”

He muttered yes against your lips before colliding them with yours. They were just as soft as you’d remembered from earlier in the week.

“Now that was the perfect kiss,” you whispered.


End file.
